¡Amantes con escrúpulos!
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Nuevamente se encontraban ahí, en la misma gasolinera a altas horas de la noche, sentados uno frente al otro tomando un café quizás por costumbre o solo para simular que no existía tanta ansiedad por devorar sus cuerpos; pues sin importar el tiempo cada vez que sucedía ambos volverían a hacerlo fieramente, buscaban satisfacer esa hambre voraz que les consumía por dentro...


_**Nota Inicial**_

Holaaaaaaa! Lo sé, me perdí y he tenido abandonados todos mis proyectos; la verdad no pienso prometer nada más que: tengo la fiera idea de actualizar pronto todas mis historias y terminar por mucho que duela las que debo.

Bien hoy traigo a ustedes un two-short pues es un obsequio para mi adorado amigo: Luis Vargas "Gracias por convertirte en mi inspiración, regalarme tantas sonrisas y llenar mi vida con tú luz; juró por Dios que tú obscuridad no me molesta es más provoca que sea más feliz pues las personas comunes son incapaces de apreciar la esencia del ser"

Sin más los dejó y espero disfruten esta pequeña locura...

 **¡Amantes con escrúpulos!**

Nuevamente se encontraban ahí, en la misma gasolinera a altas horas de la noche, sentados uno frente al otro tomando un café quizás por costumbre o solo para simular que no existía tanta ansiedad por devorar sus cuerpos; pues sin importar el tiempo cada vez que sucedía ambos volverían a hacerlo fieramente, buscaban satisfacer esa hambre voraz que les consumía por dentro y que no nacía más que por el otro. Ese sábado era la cuarta ocasión donde Kagome Higurashi y Bankotsu Takeshi reafirmaban que su amistad era muy pero muy buena y la confianza existente abarcaba ahora incluso la satisfacción carnal.

Una conversación tranquila sobre tantas cosas: Libros, escritores, películas, comentarios sobre sus trabajos y familia marcaban la pauta de ser amigo pero las miradas se tornaban cada vez más intensas y llenas de complicidad.

Ella con su sonrisa deslumbrante, el cabello oscuro como la misma noche sin luna atrapado en un moño, su rostro resplandeciente con apenas rímel en sus pequeñas pestañas, los bellos ojos chocolates que eran adornados por sus lentes y labial rojo carmín como de costumbre. Él serio en apariencia pues mantenía con firmeza la proyección de sus 31 años, pero esos ojos azules que confundiría a cualquiera con la visión de aguas cristalinas en la profundidad del mar se notaban cansados seguramente por el arduo e infernal día de trabajo y sumado a esto el efecto de la resaca del día anterior, aun así en el fondo deslumbraba la llamarada de deseo que fue encendida en el instante que la vio cruzar por esa puerta de vidrio, con su rostro impenetrable contradictorio a su manera de vestir pues apenas era cubierta por solo una blusita negra sin tirantes y el diminuto jumper de mezclilla cuyo largo terminaba en el nacimiento de sus piernas; esa mujer era capaz de incitar a sus más bajos deseos y vaya que cumpliría lo que le había prometido, esa noche la haría suya en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Deberíamos irnos Bank, se hace tarde- dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona y voz suave.

-Claro; pero antes ¿deseas algo más?- contesto con voz aterciopelada, denotando siempre la caballerosidad que se había impuesto desde su juventud; inducido por los bellos personajes de García Márquez deseando ser una proyección en carne, hueso, alma y esencia del mismo Juvenal Urbino junto a Florentino Ariza los hombres de su libro favorito; la historia más sublime e indiscutiblemente mágica leída en su existencia.

-¡Tranquilo, así está bien!- habló mientras se ponía de pie, recogía el vaso que contenía el néctar que desde la infancia se convirtió en su adicción y se colgó en el brazo derecho el bolso negro que había colocado a sus pies.

Lentamente se fue aproximando a la salida, ella delante de él regalándole la visión de su paso firme y el contoneo de sus caderas de izquierda a derecha esto de la manera más seductora posible pero que era natural en ella; pues sencillamente Kagome ahora con sus 23 años era un imán para los hombres por su figura de mujer fatal, mente sagaz y humor impredecible sin importar que por edad pudiese confundirse con una cría; toda ella era una caja de sorpresas y eso es lo que atrapo a ambos en una amistad sincera pero que también de un momento a otro, sin percatarse del ¿cuándo? y el ¿cómo? les llevo a la cama; convirtiéndose de la manera más sublime y sutil en amantes, sí un par de amante con escrúpulos.

Al salir del lugar se permitieron escuchar el ruido de la ciudad, el calor implacable que les abrazo, las luces del mundo que jamás llegarían a opacar el del suyo interior, el movimiento incesante de las personas que quizás aún no sabían hacia donde iban pero que jamás se detenían; cada una de estas cosas que para muchos serian absurdas para estos extraños amigos lo era todo y se dieron el tiempo de disfrutarlo bañados por la lúgubre oscuridad que inundaba el ambiente y que especialmente para él era satisfactorio, sintió como ella se agarraba de su brazo derecho y lo traía de vuelta a la realidad, sin cuidado alguno la haló contra su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente mientras susurraba a su oído:

-Te extrañe -habló sereno mientras inhalaba el olor de esa mujer que lo enloquecía.

-¡Igual yo, pero deja el drama nos acabamos de ver el martes!-dijo cariñosa mientras se fundía en su pecho y tocaba su ancha espalda aprovechando a la vez el llenar sus pulmones de ese aroma a hombre que adoraba; ciertamente solo habían pasado cuatro días separados por la distancia de las ciudades donde radicaban pero habían sido una tortura por las ganas inmensurables que estos contenían, pero no sería ella quien lo aceptara.

-Pues eso díselo a mí pene que con tantas fotos que he recibido me mantuve duro cada uno de estos días, ya no lo soporto sabes que deseo estar integro para darte una buena función- inquiría queriendo aparentar estar molesto, mientras apretó un poco el abrazo y presiono su miembro contra el cuerpo de la mujercita que lo provoco.

Inmediatamente estallaron en risas sin importar el mundo, las demás personas, el ¿qué dirán? Pues ella a pesar de estar soltera adoptó a ese hombre como su mejor amigo y el más cercano de todos, cuando él estaba en una difícil etapa de su vida pues ahora atravesaba un divorció luego de estar casado por diez años, durante los cuales entrego todo su amor a otro ser y sufrió a manos del mismo. Kagome y Bankotsu apenas tenían unos cuantos meses de conocerse bien exactamente diez, fue su amiga en común Sango Taijilla quien les presento una mañana de Octubre y ahora estaban ahí un sábado de Julio; a raíz de lo mismo cualquiera podría difamarle, desatar críticas y acusaciones; pero la verdad es que Kagome Higurashi había determinado que la opinión de los demás le importaba una mierda; ella no vivía de la gente y sus opiniones, estaba bien con la decisión que había tomado y recordó su promesa:

"Te acompañare siempre sin importar lo difícil que sea la situación o la dureza del momento Bankotsu, para mí verte es como verme a mí misma solo que convertida en hombre y hubiese deseado tener a alguien conmigo cuando pase por esto que vives ahora; siempre contaras con esta alma que seguramente un día fue parte de la tuya y estoy segura que llegara un momento en que te odiare pero vuelvo y te repito te amodoro mi bello"

Sus recuerdos fueron frenados de pronto al sentir la grande y amorosa mano que se apoderaba de su cintura y la guiaba a través de la acera, cuidándole de que no tropezare o tuviese un accidente pues Kagome era un peatón precavido en todo momento menos cuando estaba con él; era como si tuviera la plena seguridad de que nada le sucedería estando a su lado.

POV Kagome

Minutos después...

Ya estábamos llegando a la casa de Bankotsu y mi mente se empeñó en recordar la primera vez que este hombre acepto mi propuesta de tener sexo sin ningún compromiso más que: no enamorarse de mí.

Bajamos del taxi y le seguí con paso rápido, no considero lo haga por esconder de sus vecinos que tendremos una noche deliciosa sino porque esta ansioso por estar entre mis piernas.

Entramos y finalmente lo vi con determinación ya no quería esperar más, coloque mi bolso en la mesa y me aproximé a él quién aun cerraba la puerta, lo abrace por la espalda pero al instante derrumbo mis planes y lo escuche como si esas palabras fuesen las más espantosas del mundo.

-¡Me daré un baño!- hablo sereno adornando su rostro con esa angelical sonrisa que me gustaba creer era solo para mí pero que en otras ocasiones pude desilusionarme y saber que era de todos.

Instantáneamente lo solté y haciendo puchero como niña chiquita me tire al sofá mientras él se daba su dichoso baño; pues porque no me invito a bañarnos juntos hubiese sido por mucho más placentero pero bien debía verlo todo con lógica, hacía mucho me había prohibido a mí misma sentir:

-Quiere estar limpio para mí- me dije.

Pero que le costaba seguir mi juego que inminente terminaría con la primera tanda de la noche, ya que más daba, me saqué los zapatos estilo balerina azules, retire ese instrumento de tortura llamado sostén de color negro que aprisionaba mis senos y deje que el cabello fuese libre de nuevo.

Me recosté de costado y esperé, cerré mis ojos concentrándome en sentir las demás cosas en el ambiente y me lleno de paz el olor de Bankotsu que me llegaba proveniente del baño, el jabón, el agua que corría y luego la toalla que secó su cuerpo. Demonios, ya tenía mi cuerpo caliente y ni me había puesto un dedo encima.

Finalmente salió vestido con una playera de color tabaco, unos short blancos y sus sandalias de cuero café; le dirigí una mirada ansiosa y le vi acomodarse en el sofá colocando mis pies sobre sus piernas; no pude reprimir mis palabras y estas salieron como siempre febriles e insensatas:

-¿Por qué diablos estas vestido?

Me vio directamente con esos ojos azules y escudriño en totalidad mi cuerpo, su mirada era tan penetrante y cálida que termino de humedecer mi vagina y sonrió tan seductoramente que supe era consciente de lo que me provocaba; tan perdida en la visión de su rostro estaba que me costó entender lo que me decía hasta que finalmente logre concentrarme y atendí a sus palabras

-Nunca he quitado uno de esos- me dijo señalando mi jumper y sonreí seductora.

-Pues al parecer soy la dueña de muchas de tú primeras veces- le conteste triunfante.

Con lentitud separo mis piernas dejando la derecha apoyada en el piso y la izquierda sobre el espaldar del sofá, se giró un poco para apoyar su pierna izquierda y poder tenerme de frente, sentía mi respiración acelerada y él se encontraba tan sereno que me reprendí por no tener autocontrol ante la visión de él en medio de mis piernas; llevo sus manos a los broches del pecho y los desprendió, toco mis senos por sobre la blusa y le vi sonreír gustoso

-Antes llevabas sostén- afirmó

-Sí; ya está en mi bolso, sabes que lo detesto pues mis pechos son pequeños y no lo necesitan pero al salir lo uso casi siempre- conteste sin pensar.

-Para mí son perfectos.

Solamente dijo eso para a lo inmediato bajar mi blusa y contemplarlos; en un rápido acenso ya estaba lamiéndolos con cuidado, paso su lengua húmeda por la aureola derecha y con su mano izquierda aprisionaba mi otro seno, lo apretaba suavemente al instante ambos pezones se me pusieron rígidos, continuo así unos minutos para solo alejarse un poco y preguntar:

-¿Son de broche u ojal?- me miraba inquieto, su respiración ahora acelerada y en sus manos se notaba un ligero temblor.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, pues no sabía de qué diablos hablaba.

-¡Los botones!- dijo ahora apuntándolos y como nunca me sentí "estúpida" de proporciones inimaginables.

-¡Ojal!- fue lo único que alcancé a decir pues sus manos estaban nuevamente jugando con mis pechos.

Rápidamente desabrochó ambos costados del jumper y levante mis caderas instintivamente lo cual aprovecho para arrancármelo de un tirón -reí- me miró por algunos minutos; le hice señas con las manos para que se acercara y lo hizo sin chistar, le bese el rostro, devore su boca, mordí su labio inferior, baje por su cuello y mientras acariciaba su espalda continúe descendiendo hasta alcanzar el dobles de su playera y se la subí lentamente mientras continuaba jugando con su piel y mi tacto, finalmente al llegar al cuello me ayudo y la tiro al suelo; baje mi pierna izquierda en busca de su entrepierna y lo sentí, erecto, estaba tan duro que sabía ninguno podría esperar más y en unos minutos rogaba a Kami que me penetrara o me vería obligada a suplicarle para que lo hiciera.

POV Bankotsu

Me tomé unos minutos que nunca estaban de más al verla -es tan hermosa- su rostro sonrosado, la piel cálida, sus senos erguidos tan firmes con esos pezones duros, el abdomen plano -¿por qué dirá que esta gorda?- sus caderas perfectas, ese triángulo que a pesar de ser tan pequeño es capaz de entregar tanto placer, las piernas más bella que he visto en mi vida, largas, torneadas, esbeltas esa es la palabra más acertada... Le hice una seña e inmediatamente se giró -adoro eso, no necesitamos palabras somos uno a la hora del sexo, cómplices inigualables, almas que se entienden y complementa- admiré su espalda inmaculada y esas nalgas tan bien formadas, respingadas, grandes sin exagerar proporcionales a todo su cuerpo -ella es todo un sueño, ¿que hice para merecer esto? Quizás en otra vida fui un bombero y pague con mi vida el salvara a algunos niños- ese pensamiento me dibuja una sonrisa.

No soporto la presión de mi pene tan hinchado, estoy completamente erecto y la secreción del líquido seminal ya ha manchado mi short; me acerco y beso su espalda, bajo lentamente por sobre la línea de su columna hasta llegar a los glúteos más deliciosos que he tocado y no contengo la oración en mi mente y sale disparada de mi boca

-Son las más duras que he tenido, creo que si las muerdo podría quebrarme un diente- la escucho reír estruendosamente, muy ella, particular, asombrosa y extraña.

Se gira de nuevo pero ahora pero para despojarse de la única prenda que aún cubrían su cuerpo, el diminuto hilo de encaje azul pasa al olvido pues me ha regalado el paisaje más efímero y adictivo: su cuerpo en completa desnudes, no me cansare de verla mientras tenga vida y ella me permita tenerle pues claro está que cuando el amor llegue a nosotros hacia otras personas, sea a ella o a mí sin importar el orden deberemos alejarnos pues somos incapaces de ser infieles.

Dejó de lado ese desagradable razonamiento y contemplo su vagina sin bello alguno en plenitud frente a mi rostro, sus piernas abiertas para mí ofreciéndome la gloria, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad pues ya no podía contenerme, lleve mi dedo índice a su boca y ella lo lamio; con paciencia que no sabía de donde salió la recorrí en línea recta acariciando su tersa piel desde los labios pase por su barbilla, en medio de sus senos, profane su ombligo y finalmente rose su clítoris e instantáneamente se removió continúe bajando y con lentitud metí mi dedo en su vagina, sentí la calidez, su humedad y ese olor embriagador que colmo mis fosas nasales y que endureció aún más mi pene lo cual no creía posible.

Ambos se estremecieron y dejaron salir un escurridizo gemido en el preciso instante en que ese dedo inquieto deseo conocer el estado de la mujer a quien quería complacer; Bankotsu sintió como la calidez de la vagina de Kagome lo recibía mojada, vibrante y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo un segundo dedo que provocaron ella gimiera aun con más fuerza y el rostro de él se contrajo de placer, ella le volvía loco, dejó escapar todo el aire acumulado es sus pulmones, ese era su limite la deseaba, su cuerpo clamaba por ella, lo aceptaba la necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Se puso en pie y con una rapidez inigualable se despojó del short que cubría su pene y le permitió verlo completamente hinchado, enrojecido, húmedo por sus propios fluidos que eran fruto de tanta excitación. Subió su pierna derecha en el sofá y la coloco al costado de la de Kagome- río al ver la cara de asombro que ella le lanzo como diciendo: ¿Qué putas estás haciendo? Pero no se inmuto- dejó la pierna derecha en el piso para ejercer fuerza con ella y facilitar el movimiento, le dio una mirada que ella interpreto fácilmente y aproximo sus caderas al miembro erecto y con suavidad él fue entrado en ella, la sensación más maravillosa les embargo a ambos pues se volvían uno; el pene duro en su totalidad se abría paso en la apretada vagina juvenil que lo recibía con un baño de aguas cálidas y ella disfrutaba el sentir como el intruso la dividía y llenaba a la vez, Bankotsu la embestía suavemente mientras apoyaba en sus codos y ella estaba recostada solamente disfrutando de las sensaciones que la inundaban.

Los minutos pasaban y ella implacable como siempre demando más de él quien la complacería en todo; sus movimientos se tornaron más rápidos, fuertes y profundos; las caderas de ella ahora se movían por si solas al encuentro de las embestidas de él, los sonidos provenientes de sus bocas cada vez más lejanos, ilusorios y extraños a sus sentidos aturdidos por el esfuerzo tan placentero al que se sometían.

-Continua Bank, no te detengas x favorrr!- suplico al punto de alcanzar la meta

-Pero si sigo así terminare contigo y lu...

Fue cortado por las palabras de Kagome

-Con un carajo, no importaaa- dijo con la voz entrecortada y respiración agitada.

Esas palabras eran órdenes para él pues como negarle lo único que le podía dar "un sexo placentero" y continuo penetrándola, sintió como verdaderamente ella estaba por terminar pues las paredes de su vagina se empezaban a contraer y la embistió más fuerte y profundo, fueron suficiente siete estocadas para que su cuerpo se contrajera por completo, las paredes le envolvieron dolorosa pero maravillosamente, la vio abandonarse al mar de sensaciones y no pudo evitarlo mucho menos retener a su cuerpo, sintió vibrar su miembro e inundo el vientre con su semen caliente que se mezcló con los fluidos provenientes del orgasmo de ella; permaneció inmóvil por algunos minutos solo tratando de encontrarse pues no sabía en donde lo había abandonado esa mujer, su mejor amiga, la confidente y sobre todo su pilar para sofocar el dolor.

Poco a poco saco el pene de los adentros de Kagome, beso su frente y ella solo se acomodó para darle lugar a sentarse donde estaba inicialmente, él coloco los pies de ella sobre sus piernas y los acaricio mientras recostaba su cabeza y la escuchaba respirar agitada, tratando de serenarse, las piernas de ambos temblaban, estaban desechos. Los minutos pasaron y ambos se estaban reponiendo, abrió sus ojos azules y busco los chocolates, un choque estremecedor se produjo y ambos rieron, amplia y sinceramente, extasiados, sudorosos, pegajosos por los fluidos corporales y ese olor almizclado que inundaba el ambiente; la escucho hablar como siempre tranquila, precisa e incoherente:

-¡Aquí huele a sexo!- dijo entre risas

-¡Delicioso!- le contesto

Y lo supo, esa palabra lo decía todo, él lo disfruto tanto como ella. Iniciaron una amena conversación de todo y nada a la vez pues era lo más agradable para ellos que sin planearlo crearon ese ciclo sin fin de: "sexo, platica, café y así sucesivamente" de repente ella le tomó por sorpresa pues a pesar de escucharla decirlo tanto no se acostumbraría aún:

-Eres maravilloso y no me cansare de repetírtelo, gracias a ti ahora sé que es lo que quiero y lo que busco; quizás yo jodi mis relaciones anteriores pero hoy me siento capaz de ser yo, libre y sin apariencias. Capaz de cuidar de mi pareja y al mismo tiempo cuidar de mí, darle placer y dármelo a mí en el transcurso, muchas gracias Bank.- le sonrió y lo beso delicadamente mientras acariciaba su mejía derecha.

-¡Sabes... es extraño, me siento triste!- argumento con la vista fija en un punto del techo.

Ella se estremeció, sería el colmo que por desear tener sexo fuese a perder al mejor amigo que ha tenido en su vida.

-¿A qué se debe? Si eres tan maravilloso, guapo, sexy, inteligente, trabajador, luchador y un lector empedernido.- deseo disimular su preocupación.

-No siento que allá hecho algo diferente con Kagura; fui así como me haz conocido pero jamás pude lograr que ella quisiera explorar su sexualidad conmigo.-habló arrastrando cada palabra, sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

Lo miro dolorida, no soportaba verlo sufrir pero como siempre debía hacerlo ver la realidad esa era su función como amiga.

-Deja de cargar con todo el peso de la relación fallida Bank, yo sé que eres maravilloso pues a pesar de que mis diez meses a tu lado no harán competencia a esos diez años con Kagura, sé muy bien que te conozco como el alma llena de obscuridad y luz que eres, he velado tú sueño "literalmente" y ni en esos momentos podría reprocharte nada, me siento dichosa de tenerte en mi vida y cualquier mujer lo hará aunque la verdad nosotros no podemos estar con cualquiera; te recuerdo tomate eso de las relaciones con calma, ten paciencia y aquí a la única que puedes tomarte como al tequila es a mí.- le sonrió tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tan doloroso que les rodeaba.

-¡Gracias mi Kag por abrirme algo más que tus piernas! -contesto ahora muy sonriente y la beso.

Se levantó desnudo, exhibiendo su hermoso cuerpo dejándole llenar la mente de recuerdos placenteros y estaba claro que ambos disfrutaban de esta dulce aventura, lo mejor que hicieron en sus vidas fue darse a la tarea de ser muy buenos amigos y claro "amantes con escrúpulos".

-¿Café mi negra?- pregunto desde la cocina.

Ella se rio por ese apelativo cariñoso que usaban solo entre ello.

-¡Mi negrito no preguntes solo tráelo y quiero pastel de chocolate!-gritó lo que era clásico de la estridente joven, lo cual él adoraba.

Lo vio salir de la cocina con dos tazas llenas del obscuro liquido caliente y aromático, lo coloco en una pequeña mesita frente al dichoso sofá para luego marcharse a la cocina y volver ahora con el antojo de pastel; ella aun desnuda y sin pudor alguno se sentó con las piernas cruzadas como si fuese a practicar yoga con una perfecta flor de loto e inicio el exquisito proceso de degustación.

-¡Delicioso mi negro!

-Pues será mejor que lo comas todo y recobres fuerzas.

Lentamente se aproximó a la oreja derecha y mordió con cuidado el lóbulo para luego susurrar:

-Aún nos falta lo mejor...

 _ **Nota Final**_

Bueno mis queridisim s amores, la verdad espero les haya gustado la historia; si así fue deja tú review que es mi alimento y sino igual deja uno para saber en ¿qué debería mejorar?, saben me gustan las críticas constructivas pues sin ellas me quedaría estancada en el fango del pozo; prometo cargar el próximo capi a más tardar el 29/08/2015 es decir atentos pues pueda que lo haga antes; ¡nos leemos pronto!

Se despide con amor y siempre suya:

Johan

Pdt. El siguiente capi contiene lemon explícito. Sé que esas mentes fértiles y fructíferas se pueden ir creando una idea de ello, solo diré que es el lemon más ácido que he escrito en mi vida! Les espero por aquí... ㈴1


End file.
